A Memoir of Fate
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: Things had ended up exactly how they were supposed to - it was Fate. However, Fate decides that it's not right, and decides to fix it. Spoilers for Asylum (season two). Oneshot.


**Author Note:** I just finished with season two, and I have to say...wow. Unacceptable. Inconceivable! So, I came here to make it right :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own American Horror Story: Asylum, it's characters, etc.

* * *

Lana Winters was a monster. Despite what she said all these years, what she told her own son, she was the real monster. I wasn't surprised at the little stunt she pulled when she shot him - I'm Fate, after all - but it was a sorry sight. Johnny had shown true remorse, and was willing to change,

but Lana was beyond feeling. The things she'd experienced at Briarcliff should have humbled her, and it seemed they did for a time, but the world outside the asylum was a much more terrible place. She inked her soul into her books and turned it into a lie, and I despised her for it. As she left her

child there in his own blood, I heard the ruffling wings of Death. Turning, I saw her smiling, observing the man before she took him. I knew I had to do something.

"Wait," I said. Death must have been in a good mood, because she paused to look at me. "This is wrong."

"Perhaps," she said. "That doesn't change anything. His soul is already waking up. Leave us, Fate. You've done your work, so let me do mine."

"No. _I _want him. I want to help him."

"You think he deserves it?" She asked curiously.

I looked down at his body. Only Death could see his soul, so to me, he remained still. Death looked away from me, smiling sweetly. She extended her arms. "I know he deserves it!" I cried. "His mother hated him. His father wanted him; I heard it myself."

"I took his father long ago." Death sighed, closing her eyes. "His kiss was the sweetest of all."

"Please." I whispered. "This is a mistake. What if I could give you Lana, instead? Would that not be even better?"

Death paused, her arms falling a little. She looked regretfully at Johnny's soul and stepped back, thinking. "You would give her to me?"

"If you let her son live. If you let me go back, let me warn his father, then you'll have her. I know you've been waiting years for that, so why sooner than later?"

She paused, then nodded. "Yes, child." She was speaking to Johnny. "Now is not your time, I suppose. Fate will see it through." Death faced me now. "Very well. Go back, dear. Do what you must, but be quick. I wait impatiently for those who truly deserve me."

I smiled, and closed my eyes. It was hard to concentrate, knowing I still had my job to do, but this lost soul needed my help. He was beautiful and had been abandoned, corrupted. Only his father could love him. I opened my eyes and found myself on the day I needed, the day I'd been called

to really watch over Oliver Thredson. It'd been his fate I was to seal, and selfishly I'd done so. Now I had to redeem myself. Unseen, I watched Lana storm off from the back of the kitchen, leaving Oliver tied up and alone. I slipped into the room and listened to him cry, as I had before. I hadn't

known at the time exactly what my work would do to him - well, I _had_, because he would die - but I'd been less caring. I'd watched over his son, years later, and compassion had taken over me. Now, I felt Oliver's pain as he tried to keep quiet.

"Please, don't do that," I said.

He faltered, sniffling. He must have said 'hello?', but he was gagged. He mumbled again and I showed myself, crouching down. He held still as I pulled the cloth from his mouth, awed by me. I removed his glasses, wiped away his tears, and kissed his forehead. "I've caused you pain. Forgive

me, Oliver."

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out someday." I smiled. "I'm going to help you."

"How...can I trust you?" He asked sitting up. I untied his hands and legs, tossing the cords away. He wanted to say more, but I held a finger to his lips.

"Your child grows inside her."

His face fell. "...Not for long. She's going to kill it today."

I smiled. "She won't. I made sure she won't. The boy will be so beautiful, so strong."

Oliver's eyes widened, and a relieved look crossed his face. "He'll be okay? I'm having a son?"

I felt a tugging at my throat. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I needed to hurry. "I know your plans for Lana. You can still carry them out, but do it after the child is born."

"I-I don't..." Oliver stuttered. "I need her to care for him. _She _is the one he needs, the one who'll nourish him until - "

I shook my head. "She's not the one, Oliver. She hates that baby. He needs someone who _wants_ him. He needs someone to love him all his life, or he will die. I've seen it Oliver." Oliver's expression changed. He looked appalled. I took his shoulders, my face close to his. "It's Lana. Lana

kills your son! She's a terrible, horrible being, and you can't let her do it. Don't you understand?"

"Y-Yes, I do," he whispered. "How will I do it? She's going to frame me."

I closed my eyes. I'd stretched the limits enough, and I knew the consequences of more interference. Still, I had to do as much as I could. "Lana will come to you before she has the baby, to kill you. You _must _get around that somehow, so Death does not take you. It must come for Lana; that

is all I can do, Oliver." I pulled away, feeling afraid. I'd tried to change things before, for other souls in other times, and not knowing the outcome was terrifying. Not knowing meant I couldn't seal things, and I had to let them run their course. "I'll watch over you," I continued. "If I can help

again, I will. You must work hard and be precise if you want your son."

I disappeared from him then, leaving him to his own devices. I busied myself in the meantime by repeating history - I made sure the baby was all right, and watched as Lana Winters once again made her escape from Briarcliff. Watching Oliver that day made me happy, because he no longer

looked afraid. He knew what was coming, and was preparing for it. He must have done well, because I wasn't called to the night he died. I hadn't done anything that would lead to it - I'd prevented it - and I waited until it was my time to return. I did my work elsewhere, and nine months later,

it happened. Johnny was born in April, in the afternoon and on the sunniest of days. It was a day I _do _remember Lana showing what humanity she had left. The baby was allergic to the formula, and only his mother was able to feed him. It was painful for her, but she did it. Then she

demanded that the nurse never let it happen again, and everything changed. A week later, Oliver had made his decision.

I joined Death in Lana's hospital room that night. Oliver was crafty, and despite his urgency to be with his son, he was careful. Death was more enthusiastic over the manner of Lana's passing - I'll keep the details to myself - and she admitted later that the kiss was even sweeter. It had been a

beautiful experience, and she thanked me.

Then...something sort of unexpected happened.

I met Oliver by his car as he wrapped the baby carefully into a blanket, into the car seat he'd purchased, and I surprised him as I said, "Hello, Oliver."

He turned around, worried, but he sighed in relief upon seeing me. "It's you. I...I did it. My son is here, see?" He waved me closer, happiness washing over his face. "He really is so beautiful."

"I know. Take good care of him, Oliver. Teach him what love is, what it means to have someone to take care of. Find the right person for him, to walk with you in raising him."

Oliver paused, then looked at me for the longest time. He had tears in his eyes, and he finally started to cry. "Thank you, so much. Thank you for letting me have him. Won't _you _come with me? Be the one he needs?"

I shook my head after a moment. I wrapped my arms around him and held on, wishing I never had to let go. "I can't do that. I have a much different role to take on, now. I'll be watching over you, though. Know that I'm here for you and him."

He finally pulled away, wiping his eyes. "I understand. Thank you, again. I'll never forget this." Hurrying into his car, he started it up and drove away, and I smiled. I only had to wait to see where I could take him, next. In the quiet street, from behind, I sensed a presence. Turning, I found

Death. She still glowed from her experience, and she hugged me. I looked up, and was surprised to see a single tear caressing her cheek.

"Why do you cry?" I asked.

"Your time has come, my sweet Fate."

"My time?"

She smiled, cupping my face with her white hands. "You are a kind spirit, Fate. So kind, you've changed the outcome of humankind to create happiness for them. However, you cannot be Fate, if you don't let things happen as they should. Do you understand?"

"...Oh. I must go, then."

Death nodded. "You'll be rewarded for your selflessness. _Your _fate will be decided by another, the one to take over for you."

"Who will it be?" I asked. I'd been this way for so long, I couldn't imagine someone doing the work as I had.

"I cannot say, my dear. Though, I'm sure you'll recognize her hand in your left, as people have done for you. Farewell, little one."

She kissed me, then, and I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

_I like how this one turned out :) I remember watching those final episodes and just...not believing it. It was such a twist, a beautiful tragedy. I was so sad that Lana did what she did! Well, thanks for reading!_


End file.
